Cumpleaños Inolvidable
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Luego del Cumpleaños de Serena, llegó el de Darien. ¿Qué hará la rubia para sorprenderlo en su primer cumpleaños juntos? Enterate leyendo! Recuerda que estan en Pov: el de Serena desde el punto de Vista de ella, y el de Darien desde el punto de vista de él.
1. Cumpleaños de Serena

_Hola! Otra vez yo! Aquí ya estamos en el día que la grandiosa Naoko eligió para ser el natalicio de nuestra querida Usagi, tanto madre como hija! 30 de Junio. Por ese motivo, decidí hacer este one shot. Espero que les agrade =D_

_Todo los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._

* * *

**Inolvidable**

**~Pov Serena~**

* * *

Hoy no era un día como cualquier otro para mí. Cumplía nada más ni nada menos que veintiún años; el primero que pasaba lejos de mis papás y el pesado de mi hermano Sammy. No me quejo, llevó un poco más de cinco meses casada con la persona que tanto amo, con la persona que estaba destinada a estar a través de los siglos.

Abrí lentamente los ojos ya que una luz me molestaba, eran los brillantes rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana. Tanteé la cama estirando mi brazo derecho, pero no había otra persona a mi lado. Estaba sola en aquella cama. Me senté de golpe y miré a mí alrededor para comprobarlo, sí definitivamente me desperté sola el día de mi cumpleaños.

Tomé la bata de seda que había dejado en la noche a los pies de la cama, y me dirigí a la cocina por algo de desayunar. Era sábado y agradecía no tener que ir a la universidad.

Cuando entré a la cocina, me llevé una bonita sorpresa. Si bien no estaba mi marido como me hubiera gustado, había una bonita rosa roja y un paquete de regalo bastante grande. Bueno, había dos ahora que lo notaba bien.

Bajó la rosa había una nota.

"_Amor, tengo una urgencia en el hospital y no me queda más remedio que ir. Sé que había pedido el día libre, pero estas cosas no las manejo yo. Espero desocuparme pronto. Mientras tanto, espero que te gusten mis obsequios. Tengo otro más, pero ese te lo quiero dar en persona cuando uses lo que hay en esas dos cajas. Te amo princesa. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Darien."_

—¡Oh Dios! —exclamé emocionada—. ¡Todo mi mal humor por despertar sola se acaba de esfumar!

Decidí prepararme algo rápido para desayunar, un poco de frutas estaría bien. Tenía mucho que hacer. Miré el reloj que colgaba sobre la cocina.

—¡Madre Mía! —exclamé al ver que apenas eran las ocho de la mañana. — ¡Hoy que podía dormir hasta tarde! —me quejé en voz alta. Pero bueno, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, hoy había: ¡Fiesta!

Mientras desayunaba, miraba atentamente aquellos dos presentes de mi marido. ¡Si señor! Amaba decirle "_MI MARIDO_". Sonreí como una tonta colegiala, pero estaba feliz.

—¿Qué habrá ahí adentro? —pregunté mientras tomaba mi espumoso café con leche. Me levanté curiosa pero cuando iba a tomar una de las cintas para deshacer el lazo. Sonó el timbre de mi casa.

—¡Son las ocho de la mañana! —volví a exclamar mientras iba hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrí asomaron cuatro cabezas por el marco de ésta— ¡Qué les dio por despertarse tan temprano! —les grité a las cuatro que se veían muy emocionadas.

—Verás —dijo la morena entrando al departamento—, quisimos venir a ayudarte desde temprano con la fiesta y desayunar contigo porque sabemos que Darien tuvo que salir.

—¿Cómo lo saben? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Me llamó hace como una hora, y me dijo si podíamos venir —dijo Amy, mi amiga de cabello corto azulado.

—Ya veo… —murmuré.

—Darien estaba preocupado porque ibas a desayunar sola el día de tu cumpleaños —comentó Lita mostrando una hermosa caja blanca, que yo conocía muy bien; había traído galletas.

—¡Tengo un marido muy atento! —afirmé con una gran sonrisa.

—Por lo que veo —comentó Mina, la rubia de cabellera rubia me miraba de arriba abajo con una sonrisa tenebrosa. En ese momento recordé, que apenas llevaba un camisón y una bata—, lo tienes bien atendido. Así cualquier hombre es atento.

—¡Mina! —gritamos todas juntas, pero yo seguramente tenía la cara roja como un tomate.

—¡Pero si es verdad! —me señaló, mi camisón era negro bastante escotado y me llegaba por debajo del glúteo, y la bata… no era mucho más larga que el camisón—. No creo que con eso, pueda dormir muy tranquilo en las noches.

—¡Mina, cállate! —le pedí bajando mi mirada. Estaba a punto de darle un golpe, pero no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Aquel comentario me dio demasiada risa.

—¡Te debes estar acordando de tus travesuras con Darien! —volvió a decir, mientras las otras tres suspiraban resignadas.

—¡A ti no te voy a decir lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi marido!

—¡Ay ella! —exclamaron las cuatro con tono de burla— ¡Mi marido!

—¡Ya! —les pedí— ¿Vinieron a comer o a molestarme?

—¡Yo elijo las dos opciones! —afirmó Rei, no sé por qué no supuse su respuesta.

—¡Ya comamos! —pidió Amy para calmar las tensiones del ambiente. Cuando entramos a la cocina, aun estaban ahí los dos paquetes que me dejo Darien esperando por ser abiertos por mí… no por...

—¡Curiosas! —grité cuando las vi deshacer los lazos de los dos regalos.

—¡Vamos a ver que te regalo Dariencito! —comentó Mina aún con su sonrisa tenebrosa—. ¿Será ropa interior sexy?

—¡Mina! —volví a regañarla—. Eso no necesita ser un regalo de cumpleaños —afirmé bajando mi mirada mientras jugaba con mis dedos índices.

—¡Pecaminosa! —me gritaron todas mientras muertas de la risa comenzaban a preparar el desayuno y Mina se alejaba de mis regalos.

—¡Tenemos que practicar como hacer a Rini! —les comenté dejándolas paralizadas, creo que no esperaban mi respuesta, pues me miraban con los ojos enormes. Me acerqué a las cajas, en la más pequeña había unos zapatos negros de tacón fino, muy bonitos —. ¡Este hombre es tan genial! —grité provocando que todas se me acercaran— ¡Miren! Son los zapatos que habíamos visto en el centro.

—Es verdad —comentó Lita—. Son los mismos que te habías probado en la tienda, pero que no te alcanzó para comprarlos.

—Darien debe tener espías siguiéndote —comentó Rei preocupada por la puntería en el regalo.

—O la conoce muy bien —agregó Amy.

—¡Lo que sea, veamos el regalo número dos —dije abriéndolo. Y sí, como había sospechado, un hermoso vestido de strapless rosado con detalles en negro esperaba dentro.

—¡Definitivamente, Darien tiene muy buen gusto! —afirmaron las chicas.

—¡Por supuesto! —le aseguré mientras acercaba el vestido a mi cuerpo—. Se casó conmigo.

Entre risas y risas, las horas se fueron volando. Ya era pasado de mediodía cuando terminamos de organizar todo el departamento antes de que llegaran mis papás y mi hermano. No quería que ellos hicieran nada, era mi casa y eran mis invitados.

Cuando llegaron, me fui a cambiar. Me coloqué el vestido que me había regalado conjunto a los zapatos. Me miré al espejo y me venía genial. La delicada tela caía amoldándose perfectamente en mi cuerpo, pasándome por poco las rodillas; los detalles de rosas negras bordadas en la parte inferior de la falda y arriba en el strapless era fantástico.

Almorzamos todos juntos unos ricos manjares que preparó Lita. ¡Estaba tan feliz! Aunque claro, cada vez que veía el reloj, me empezaba a sentir un poquito mal… Pasaban de las dos de la tarde pero de Darien ni sus luces.

—¿Dónde estarás príncipe mio? —pensaba para mi misma mientras mi mamá partía el pastel que había traído para mí.

—Es una lastima que no haya llegado Darien —se lamentó mi linda madre.

—¡No le voy a permitir —explotó mi papá apretando los puños—. Me quito a mi bebé para dejarla sola el día de su cumpleaños!

—Papá —trate de calmarlo—, Darien es doctor. Él tiene que acudir a las urgencias cuando lo llaman. El otro día, me contó que estuvo en una operación de casi ocho horas.

—Es agotador ser doctor —comentó Sammy mientras se terminaba su pedazo de pastel.

—Así es —confirmó Amy—, pero es una sensación tan gratificante salvar vidas —definitivamente se notaba que ella iba por el mismo camino que él.

—¡Bueno! —de la nada Rei se paró y empezó a juntar todo los platos—. Serena, necesito que me acompañes un momento al templo.

—¿Al templo? —pregunté sorprendida.

—¡Sí, sí! —exclamó muy nerviosa para mi gusto— ¿Verdad chicas? —preguntó con un movimiento de sus ojos violetas muy obvio. Algo estaban tramando mis lindas amiguitas, pero no iba a hacer mala hoy. No en mi cumpleaños.

Mi madre se ofreció a dejar todo ordenado para que pudiéramos salir, y eso se me hizo aún más sospechoso. ¿Qué persona va a otra casa a limpiar? Sólo mi mamá cuando algo raro pasaba.

Iba a ir a cambiarme, pero no me dejaron. A regañadientes, tomé de mi placard un chaleco de hilo negro, para estar combinada y salí tras la cuatro Sailor Scout. ¡Hace tiempo que no nos transformábamos juntas, ahora que lo pensaba!

Cuando llegamos al templo, pasó algo demasiado curioso. Cómo si me hubieran leído la mente, ahí estaban con su cetro de transformación frente a ellas.

—¿Qué dices Sailor Moon? —preguntó Rei con una sonrisa ladeada— ¿A poco no tienes ganas como nosotras de volver a vernos como Sailor Scout?

—¿Esto responde a tu pregunta? —respondí buscando en mi bolso el broche con el cristal de plata— ¡Eterna Sailor Moon!

—¡Por el poder del cristal de Marte!

—¡Por el poder del cristal de Mercurio!

—¡Por el poder del cristal de Júpiter!

—¡Por el poder del cristal de Venus!

Definitivamente, este era un cumpleaños memorable, las cinco vestidas como cuando éramos unas adolescentes… aunque si vamos al caso, el trajecito de Eterna Sailor Moon, me quedaba aún fenomenal. O al menos eso decía mi Tuxedo Mask cada vez que hacíamos… travesuras…

Nos pasamos toda la tarde, recordando viejas cosas. Las clases de la universidad y mi reciente vida de casada no nos impedían seguir reuniéndonos cada vez que teníamos la oportunidad. Oportunidades como ésta, mi cumpleaños.

Estábamos en un ataque de risa viendo el regalo que Mina me había dado, un babydoll de encaje azul cuando comenzó a sonar mi móvil. Por la música, era obvio quien era…

—¡Hola amor! —exclamé emocionada—. Estoy en lo de Rei, viendo mis regalos… Oh… ¿De verdad? —dije preocupada—. Salgo de inmediato para allá —afirmé poniéndome de pie.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaron todas.

—Parece que algo le pasó a Darien, me dijo que me necesitaba urgente en la casa —realmente me atacó el pánico. ¿Le habría pasado algo y por eso no había llegado a tiempo? ¡Rayos! ¡No hoy!

—¿Te acompañamos? —preguntó Mina, pero Rei la jaló de la ropa.

—¡Apúrate Serena! —me dijo mi morena amiga— ¡No lo hagas esperar, puede ser algo urgente!

—¡Es verdad! —me apuré todo lo que pude, creo que no me di ni cuenta cuando ya estaba parada frente a la puerta de mi hogar. Busqué la llave y entré, todo estaba a oscuras. ¡Rayos! ¿Se habría ido a dormir?

Ingresé a la sala aún a oscuras cuando en eso, una melodía sonó en el ambiente, amaba esa canción… era tan… nuestra…

_Maybe it's intuition. But some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes. _

_I see my future in an instant and there it goes. _

_I think I've found my best friend_

—Estaba seguro que si no te decía que era una emergencia, no hubieras llegado nunca —esa voz tan profunda que erizaba cada centímetro de mi piel se escuchó muy cerca de mi oreja, cerré los ojos al sentir su aliento en mi nuca. ¡Realmente amaba a mi marido!

—Darien —susurré sin romper la magia, me tomó por la espalda y comenzó a moverse conmigo como si estuviéramos bailando un lento…

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason only this sense of completion and in your eyes_

_I see the missing pieces I'm searching for I think I found my way home_

—Siento haber llegado tan tarde… —dijo cuando la melodía acabó, prendió la luz y me tomó por la espalda nuevamente, apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza—, pero es por una buena causa, te lo juro.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté sin moverme aún, me gustaba estar así, apretada contra él, sintiendo su perfume que me embriagaba, en ese momento me soltó, me giró y me besó con un casto beso. Quería más pero él se separó.

—A partir del lunes, el doctor Chiba —afirmó con emoción—, va a tener su consulta de lunes a viernes de ocho de la mañana a cinco de la tarde. Y sábados de nueve a dos de la tarde. ¿Qué te parece?

—Eso… eso —no podía creer lo que oía, Darien llevaba tiempo postulando a ese puesto ya que le daría más tiempo para estar conmigo—. ¡Darien! —no sabía que decir, así que me lancé a sus brazos abrazándolo con todo mi amor—. ¡Te felicito!

—Gracias princesa —me sonrió pegando su frente a la mía—. Ahora tendremos más tiempo para nosotros, y podré ayudarte con tus estudios.

—Gracias Darien… ¿Ese era el tercer regalo? —pregunté llevada por la curiosidad, él bajó su mirada hacia mi cuerpo y volvió a sonreír.

—Pintado… —exclamó contento—, yo sabía cuando lo vi que ese vestido tenía que ser para la niña más hermosa de la tierra.

—Es hermoso —asentí—. Lo amé, aunque los zapatos son lo mejor.

—Me alegró mucho. Ahora vamos a ir a estrenar ese vestido a un bonito restaurante a las afueras de Tokio donde tengo hechas unas reservaciones.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté con los puños cerrados de la emoción.

—Por supuesto, no pretenderás que nos quedemos aquí adentro en tu cumpleaños…

—¡Claro que no!

Nos subimos en su auto y manejó hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Llegamos a un restaurante situado muy cerca de la costa, era fantástico.

Una cena a la luz de las velas, una comida perfecta con el hombre perfecto. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

—Serena —sonó su voz de repente haciendo que mi mente regresara a la mesa donde estábamos.

—Dime

—Este es mi tercer regalo —extendió un estuche por la mesa hasta mí—. Quizás se vea un poco cursi de mi parte, pero quiero que nunca tengas dudas de lo que significas para mí.

—Darien… —mis ojos se me pusieron nublados, ¡demonios! Iba a llorar… no ahora— ¿Por qué dices eso? Tú eres lo que yo más amo en este mundo… nunca dudaría de ti.

—¿Pero no es malo un recordatorio, verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa entrelazando sus manos. Apoyó su mentón en ellas y me miraba expectante—. ¿No vas a abrirlo? —me volvió a preguntar.

—Claro —emocionada tomé el estuche había un collar con un dije de una rosa roja. En medio de ésta se veían claramente una S y una D entrelazadas entre sí. Levanté rápidamente mi mirada hacia él, aún sonreía—. Darien…

—Yo —llevó una de las manos a su pecho y extrajo de su camisa blanca un collar igual al que tenía en mis manos—, tengo uno igual. Las mandé a hacer especialmente para nosotros. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Darien, me encanta! —afirmé sin aguantar las ganas de llorar que tenía. Estaba tan emocionada.

—Bien —levantó la copa que nos acaban de servir, y yo lo imité

—¿Brindamos por mi cumpleaños?

— Si, por éste y porque celebremos juntos cada año que cumplamos de vida. Te amo princesa —me dijo mientras chocaba sutilmente mi copa con la suya.

—Y yo a ti. Gracias por hacer mi vida tan perfecta. —me sonrió y se bebió la copa—. Darien…

—¿Sí?

—Puedo —titubeé mientras jugaba con mi dedo índice sobre el borde de la copa—, pedirte un favor.

—Claro, el que sea. —sonreí para mis adentros, Mina no tiene idea de que las tonteras que me dijo hoy me dieron una idea…

—Me preguntaba, si como es mi cumpleaños… —lo miré algo apenada—, ya sabes quien… —él levantó una ceja en alto, pude notar al instante como sus brillantes ojos azules se intensificaban, como estuviera leyéndome la mente—, podría pasar por el departamento… tú sabes…

—Serena… —gruñó entrecerrando los ojos—, ¿estuviste jugando con el cristal de plata, verdad?

—¿Yo? —fingí enojo, mientras guardaba el collar en mi bolso—. ¿Cómo crees? Tengo veintiún años, soy una chica madura…

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó levantándose, se acercó a mi y me susurró con la voz suave—. Qué pena, me gustas más como una niña inmadura.

—¡Darien! —lo regañé por hablarme en ese tono en un lugar público.

—Vamos a casa, Serena —me dijo ayudándome a poner de pie—. Quiero que me muestres que tan madura eres.

—¿Y tú vas a mostrarme que tan infantil puedes ponerte?

—Claro, chiquita mía… hoy tus deseos son órdenes. Pero antes, pásame el collar —se lo pasé, lo tomó entre sus manos y me lo colocó en el cuello—. Esto va a aquí —me dijo acercándose a mi oreja, y de nuevo en ese miserable tono suave me susurró—, no te imaginas cuanto deseo verte vistiendo sólo esto…

—¡Ah! —la estúpida exclamación que salió de mi boca en ese momento provocó una carcajada en la boca de Darien. Lo miré de reojo, pero mi enojo no duro mucho. ¿Cómo podía estar enojada con un día como este?

Sin dudas, a partir de ahora mis cumpleaños iban a hacer _inolvidables_…

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les agrado? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Quisieron matar a Mina? Jajaja Todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos ^^_

_La canción usada es de Savage Garden "I knew I loved you"  
_

_Tengo pensando subir la continuación para el cumpleaños de Darien *3*_

_Nos estamos leyendo!  
_


	2. Cumpleaños de Darien

_Hola Chiquillas y chiquillos que leyeron este fic! Llegó el día! Al fin puedo publicar la continuación del cumpleaños de Serena, ahora en el cumpleaños de Darien *·*_

_Espero que les agrade! =D _

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Mamo-chan! x3_

* * *

¡Quien iba a pensar que mi vida junto a Serena iba a ser tan perfecta!

¡Nosotros, los polos más opuestos del mundo, llevábamos seis meses y medio de casados!

Sé que parece raro que no pueda contener mis sentimientos, lo hice por muchos años y ahora que ella es toda mía, ¡ya no vale la pena comportarme como un caballero ingles!

Mi departamento ya no tenía ese olor insoportable a soledad, ni la tristeza del silencio en cada rincón: Ella lo llenó todo. Cada rincón de la casa estaba lleno de su risa, de sus gritos de frustración cuando las cosas no salían bien y de su ser.

¡Sí antes la amaba, ahora la adoro!

Si bien en un principio creí que se me caería todo el cabello de los nervios, admito que estaba equivocado; adoró todo de mi pequeña princesa: ¡Adoró sus comidas fáciles y sencillas con leve sabor a quemado! ¡Adoró ver mis camisas blancas teñidas de colores raros! ¡Adoró ver su cuerpo relajado dormir junto a mí!

Sí, lo sé… me he vuelto un estúpido enamorado. Supongo que es parte del amor.

Aunque claro, después de su primer cumpleaños ya casado la cosa entre nosotros cambio significativamente. Ahora teníamos más tiempo para nosotros. Para poder cocinar la cena, para ayudar a mí esposa a estudiar para sus exámenes en la universidad…

Éramos una bonita pareja de recién casados, con sus momentos lindos, con sus peleas pasajeras y unas ricas reconciliaciones.

Hoy era primero de agosto, faltaban dos días para mi cumpleaños número veinticinco. Y estaba ansioso por saber que tramaría mi lunática para esa fecha porque se estaba comportando extraña.

Llegué del trabajo y no estaba. Sólo encontré una rápida nota pegada al refrigerador:

"_Fui con las chicas al templo de Rei. Te dejé comida en el microondas. No me esperes. Serena"_

Mmmm…. ¿Raro, verdad?

Comí la comida recalentada y me puse a ver un poco de noticias. Sentí un feo escalofrío, hacía tiempo de que no vivía esta situación y no me gustó para nada revivirla.

La angustia terminó cuando oí el choque de llaves y la cerradura abrirse para revelar tras la puerta a esa rubia belleza que podía decir, orgullosamente, que era mi mujer.

—Hola —la saludé acercándome, pero extrañamente no saltó a mis brazos como tenía costumbre—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Hola amor —se acercó, me dio un casto beso e ingresó a la sala dejándose caer agotada—. ¡Pasa de todo! —declaró así que me acerqué y me senté a su lado—. El viernes es el cierre del semestre, voy bien pero tengo el examen final justo ese día —protestó, y yo sonreí con pesar, la entendía o eso creía hasta que… —. Y yo que tenía planeado hacer el viernes una reunión con Mina y las demás para festejar nuestro semestre acabado… pero no… hasta el último día me van a joder.

—¡Serena! —la regañé, no sé si por el término que usó, o por hacer una reunión con sus amigas el día de mi cumpleaños.

—¿Qué? —preguntó inclinando su cabeza un poco, con esa carita de niña buena a punto de ser regañada, por suerte ya era inmune a esa expresión.

—¿Piensas salir el viernes sin avisarme? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos, aquellas palabras realmente me habían molestado bastante.

—Sí iba a avisarte, mejor dicho tengo que invitarte.

—¿Cómo? —me miró dibujando una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, mostrando sus elegantes dientes blancos.

—¡Tonto! —me gritó saltando a abrazarme, cayendo los dos hacia atrás en el sillón—. ¡¿Cómo crees que me voy a olvidar que el viernes es tu cumpleaños?

En ese momento, toda la angustia que había sentido ese día se desapareció mientras asaltaba la boca de Serena, desesperado.

—¡Oh que nos pusimos cariñosos! —comentó con una sonrisa cuando logró separarse de mis labios.

—Te necesito a ti —le susurré a modo de plegaria, acercándome hacía su cuello para inundar todos mis sentidos de su esencia. Ella corrió la trenza con la que tenía amarrado el cabello de su hombro y me cedió más que feliz su cuello.

¡Pocas palabras, muchos actos!

Esa era la química perfecta que teníamos mi princesa y yo.

El jueves llegó y me sentía como un niño pequeño a punto de recibir el regalo anhelado. No me imaginó que será pero no podía esperar a mañana.

Miraba entre risas la cadena que colgaba de mi cuello, las letras "SD" encadenadas entre sí. Y recordé su cumpleaños… y como Tuxedo Mask sedujo a mi esposa esa noche.

—¿Será que yo debería pedirle que me visitara Sailor Moon, mañana? —me pregunté, al momento que mi secretaria –una enfermera de unos cuarenta años elegida por mi esposa– golpeó la puerta, se veía algo asustada. Y tras ella noté cuatro cabezas que me hicieron comprender el porqué de su rostro—. Tranquila Lara —ésta me miró bastante enfadada, pues conocía a Serena—, son justamente amigas de mi esposa —le confirmé y su rostro se calmó dejando pasar a Rei, Amy, Lita y Mina a mi consulta—. ¿Qué pasa chicas?

—¡Darien! —exclamaron las cuatro al unísono—. ¡Necesitamos un favor!

—¿En que puedo serles útil?

—¿Podrías ayudarnos con un par de materias? —mmm raro… pensé pero afirmé con la cabeza.

—¿Qué necesitan?

—¡Ayuda en genética! —comentó Amy apenada mostrándome su libro—. Tú te especializaste en ello, y la verdad estoy algo confundida.

—¡Yo necesito ayuda en cálculos avanzados! —agregó Lita con su cuaderno.

—Yo no necesito ayuda —declaró Mina con una sonrisa, que ser de Serena no implicaba nada bueno. Supongo que en ella tampoco lo era—, sólo vine a curiosear.

—Y yo —continuó Rei mostrando su bolso rojo—, necesito ayuda en álgebra.

Yo como todo buen caballero, le pedí a Lara que cerrará la consulta, para poder ayudar a mis amigas en sus dilemas universitarios. Debería ser profesor a estas alturas del partido.

Eran apenas las cuatro y media de la tarde cuando las chicas llegaron, y se terminé con sus dudas resueltas cerca de las nueve de la noche.

¡El tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte!

Luego de dejar a una por una en sus casas sanas y salvas, me dirigí por fin a mi casa, esperando que Serena no me esperara con los ruleros puestos y su bate de softball en mano.

Miré el reloj de mi bebé colorado y sí, eran pasadas las once de la noche. Mi amorcito me va a matar, aunque estaba ayudando a sus amigas… eso no es malo, ¿o sí?

Temeroso del clima dentro del departamento, ingresé a pasos silenciosos. Pero que va, ni bien llegué a la sala la voz de Serena me erizó hasta las punta de los pies con su

_«¿Estas son horas de llegar, Darien Chiba_?»

¿Qué debía hacer? Sus amigas llegaron de la nada, y no les iba a decir. "No puedo porque Serena se va a enojar" No, claro que no.

—¡Serena! —la busqué por la sala, pero la luz apagada no me dejo ver nada—. Estuve ayudando a las chicas en unas materias, ¿no vas a enojarte por eso, verdad? —seguía mirando para todos lados y ni rastros de mi señora—. Es un tema que ya hablamos miles de veces. —era verdad, siempre que quería ayudar a sus amigas, los celos infantiles brotaban en ella como la espuma.

—Sí, ya lo hemos hablado cariño —«cariño» con tono sarcástico. ¡Bien! Serena estaba enojada.

—¡Ya! —me acerqué al interruptor de la luz, pero su voz me lo prohibió.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —sonó de atrás de mí, su aliento golpeó mi nuca y tuve que cerrar los ojos para relajarme. Bajé la mano, alejándola del interruptor—. Muy bien, así me gusta… obediente.

—Serena —susurré—, ¿qué quieres?

—Castigarte por llegar tarde —me dijo en el oído, ¡demonios! Sí antes no veía nada, ahora menos. La loca rubia que tenía como mujer había tapado mis ojos con una gruesa bufanda—. Tranquilito amigo… —continuó irónica—, te gusta ser muy caballero con mis amigas… esta bien. Ellas te mandaron un regalo en forma de agradecimiento, lastima que no lo puedes ver… —Serena irónica, sarcástica y atrevida… ya me estaba gustando el jueguito… digo el castigo.

—¿Y qué más vas a hacerme? —pregunté, pero solo estuche un repetitivo chasquido de su lengua en negación.

—Sí te digo ya no es sorpresa, cariño —bien, si esto formaba parte de mi sorpresa de cumpleaños. Debía darle un diez por ingenio.

Me guió hasta la sala y me dejo caer en uno de los sillones y de pronto, el silencio reino el lugar. No me había dado cuenta en que momento ¡Me había esposado por la espalda!

—¡Serena! —le grité pero no respondió—. ¿Qué planeas?

—¡Ya te dije! —volvió a sonar su voz a mis espaldas—. Sí te digo no es sorpresa. Las esposas son cortesía de mi amiga Mina Aino.

¡Debí suponerlo!

Sentí ruidos de cosas, por suerte nada rompiéndose. Entre idas y venidas que sentía gracias a sus fuertes pasos por la sala, la chiquilla pasaba rosándome los labios con los suyos.

¡Estás jugando con fuego!

—¡Cómo si a esta altura, tuviera miedo de quemarme! —declaró juguetona. Ahí me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. ¡Bravo Darien! —. Bueno, doctor —se posó frente a mí entre mis piernas, si que estas osada conejita—, ya son las doce de la noche. Cero horas del día tres de agosto.

¡Lo sabía! Era mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—Las chicas hicieron un buen trabajo en demorarte tanto.

—¿Perdón? —¿todo fue planeado por ella?

—Sus dudas eran reales, pero yo las incite a que fueran a pedirte ayuda a ti. Después de todo el gallardo príncipe que tengo como marido no iba a dudar en ayudar a cuatro doncellas en apuros.

—Tú ingenio merece un aplauso —comenté irónicamente, y ella empezó a reírse sin control—, ¿qué?

—Voy a mostrarte los regalos de las chicas —se alejó y se puso detrás para quitarme la bufanda. Sobre la mesa de centro había comida que lucía impresionante, un rico pastel y dos copas llenas de champagne.

—Supongo que eso es regalo de Lita —le pregunté pero me negó apoyando su mentón en mi hombro derecho—. ¿No?

—Eso lo hice yo, estuve todo el día trabajando para ti —y la muy mala me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, y yo atado de manos… ¡pero ya va a ver! ¡Deja que me liberé y conocerá a Darien Chiba!

—¿Y cuál es el regalo de las chicas, entonces?

—Por ser un buen maestro —se paró frente a mí, luciendo una bata de algodón bastante larga para mi gusto… Pero… ¡Esperen! La miré fijamente mientras se quitaba el lazo de la cintura.

¿Qué tipo de regalo me regalaron esas cuatro mujeres?

—Todas sabemos que te gusta mucho el color negro y el color rojo así que…

¡Madre mía!

Serena definitivamente quería que mi cumpleaños veinticinco fuera el último. Ahí estaba ella delante de mí, con su cabello rubio cayendo libremente por su espalda, con los ojos suavemente delineados en un tono negro resaltando increíblemente el azul de sus iris, en sus labios un suave rosado. Y ahí bajando mi mirada morí en vida y llegué al cielo. Su cuerpo, su delicada piel blanca estaba cubierta de un fino camisón de seda translucido completamente en color negro, se veía muy bien el sostén de encaje rojo y negro al igual que la tanga. Portaligas negro y medias a medio muslo… zapatos de tacón… mmmm

¡Amó a esa mujer tanto y más como la deseo en este momento!

—¿Este es mi castigo-regalo? —pregunté tratando inútilmente de soltarme.

—¡No! —se acercó y casi al rose de nuestros labios, sonrió—. Tu castigo es ver pero no poder tocar.

¡Ahí caí en su juego!

—¡Pero es mi cumpleaños! —protesté y ella cerró sus ojos.

—Entonces, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Darien! —dijo sin más sentándose a comer. Y en ese momento, recordé que no comía nada desde el almuerzo.

—¿Hasta cuando me vas a castigar? —ella dejo de comer y con el dedo índice en su mentón empezó a pensar.

—¿Con la cara de querer cenarme que tienes? Mmm —siguió pensando—. Me la pones difícil…

—Prometo no hacer nada que tú no quieras —dije alzando ambas cejas, provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de mi universitaria.

—Me la sigues poniendo difícil —comentó mientras seguía comiendo frente a mi.

—¡Prometo que si me sueltas solo voy a comer comida! Nada de Serenas —la vi carcajear por mi declaración y se levantó. ¿Habría ganado? Parece que sí…

—Voy a soltarte, para que cenemos juntos. —la miré mientras se acercaba con la llave de las esposas.

¡Sí! ¡Viva mi conejita ingenua!

¡Esperen de nuevo! ¿Qué esta haciendo?

—¡Serena Tsukino! ¿Qué estas haciendo? —la condenada coneja resulto ser bien astuta.

«_Nota mental: No volver a tratar a Serena como ingenua… porque actualmente de ingenua tiene lo que yo de santo_»

Resulta ser que tenía otras esposas y estas me las puso en los tobillos. Luego me giró sobre el sillón dejándome boca abajo y se sentó sobre mi espalda mientras me desposaba.

—Viste… —me murmuró de nuevo al oído, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre—, ¿creíste qué te iba a soltar así porque si? Te conozco Chiba, ibas a saltar sobre mí como un lobo hambriento.

—Ok, ok… tú ganas pequeña —me rendí cuando sonó el "click" de las esposas al abrirse—. Cenemos…

Me porté muy bien, cenamos, bebimos la champagne y luego compartimos pastel. Sorprendentemente nada sabía levemente a quemado como estaba tan acostumbrado. Todo sabía exquisito.

—¡Muy bien Serena, me has sorprendido! —miré el reloj de pared, eran casi las dos de la madrugada—. Pero, ¿no tienes tu examen mañana a las ocho? Deberíamos…

—No hay examen mañana —declaró muy relajada, y mi quijada se cayó al piso—. ¡Todo fue parte de mi show! ¿No estuve genial?

—Serena…

—Y te alegrará saber que mañana no tienes pacientes —comenzó a verse las uñas muy despreocupada la señora.

—¿Cómo que no tengo pacientes? —exclamé exaltado.

—Lara no tomó pacientes para mañana. Y le pedí de favor a Andrew que tomara las urgencias. Así que por las restantes veintidós horas, eres prisionero de Serena —informó con las manos en la cintura.

—Eres sorprendente —se me escapó de los labios, era una pequeña manipuladora y todo lo hacía por mi…

Realmente era halagador…

Me acerqué a ella –prácticamente me arrastre hasta ella– y la estreché en mis brazos. Ella respondió entrelazando sus manos en mi espalda.

—¡Te amo Darien! —dijo contra mi pecho—. ¡Gracias por cumplir otro año de vida y a mi lado!

¡Oh, si era tan tierna mi Sere preciosa!

—Gracias a ti —hundí mi barbilla entre sus cabellos dorados—, por estar conmigo y hacer que este día por fin valga la pena ser festejado.

Se separó de mí, me quitó las esposas de los talones y se levantó tomándome de la mano guiándome hasta la habitación.

—¿Serena? —susurré pues su ánimo se había apagado mucho de la nada.

—Sabes… —aún tomándome de la mano se detuvo sin mirarme—, yo sé bien que un día como hoy hace veinticinco años naciste y que también un día como hoy pero hace diecinueve años volviste a nacer, perdiéndolo todo. Sé muy bien todo lo que has vivido —sentí un apretón fuerte en mi mano—, pero Darien —se giró hacía mí con los ojos rojos de muchas lágrimas de las que no me había dado cuenta—, no estas solo… cada día vale la pena ser festejado como si fuera el último… y yo… —me soltó frunciendo los hombros, un temblor sacudió su cuerpo por culpa de las lágrimas.

—Lo siento —la envolví en mis brazos—. Perdóname por mi comentario pesimista es que… —dio un fuerte sollozo y me detuvo con la mirada.

—Cuando amanezca, vamos a ir a llevarle flores a tus padres —con un suave movimiento de mis pulgares le sequé las mejillas—, vamos a ir a saludarlos y a darle gracias por tenerte —quise hablar pero me detuvo de nuevo—. Ahora estas conmigo Darien, y no tienes porqué temer de las cosas pasadas. ¡Confía en mí! Yo no te voy a dejar solo —con sus suaves manos sujeto mi rostro—, no podría… —acercó su rostro al mío y me besó—. Vas a tener que aguantarme siempre —volvió a besarme—, por toda la eternidad… —el salado de sus lágrimas se mezcló con el dulce sabor de sus labios… eran besos agridulces pero besos cargados de verdad.

¡Ahora estoy con ella!

Separó los labios de los míos y besó mi mejilla, mi barbilla, la otra mejilla, bajo a mi cuello y yo me deje querer…

—Bueno Darien —me miró ahora con una sonrisa, sus ánimos son tan volubles—. ¿Vamos o no vamos a estrenar el regalito que te hicieron las chicas? —coqueteó con un movimiento repetitivo de las cejas.

¿Cómo no estrenar tan delicioso presente?

Entre sus brazos me sentía acobijado, acompañado… amado.

¡Nada soy sin Serena Tsukino!

Luego de la agitada noche –me vengué y de lo lindo– Serena trajo el desayuno a la cama, comimos y tras una –obligada– ducha compartida, salimos de nuestra casa camino al cementerio, lugar donde descansaban mis padres.

—Mamá… Papá… —balbuceé, era difícil para mí expresar como me sentía en ese momento.

—¡Hola Mamá y papá! —de la nada, Serena se puso a hablar como si estuviera realmente frente a ellos, la miré, estaba haciéndoles una reverencia—, lamentó no haber venido antes a presentarme, tuvieron un hijo un poco tímido para estas cosas. Soy Serena Tsukino de Chiba, si, soy su querida nuera y dueña legitima de su hijo.

No pude evitar una carcajada, bajé la mirada con negación. ¡Sólo a ella se le podía ocurrir!

—Sé que deben estar preocupados por él, pero vengo a decirles que pueden estar tranquilos. Yo voy a estar con él hasta que sea un pobre viejito de cabellos blancos, todo arrugadito.

—¡Oye! —le grité molesto, pero me ignoró y seguía con su platica con mis padres.

—Así que no tienen que preocuparse, es un buen hombre, inteligente, con valores y principios bien definidos. Es un poco amargado, pero como yo desbordo dulzura creo que eso se podrá solucionar en unos cuantos meses más.

¡Desborda dulzura, sí, claro!

—Pero tienen un excelente hijo —me miró y cerró los ojos con una enorme sonrisa—, y es lo que importa —volvió a hacerle una reverencia a las tumbas—. Gracias por traerlo a la vida hace veinticinco años. Sino lo hubieran tenido, yo no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo…

—Serena…

—Bueno, es hora de irnos —acomodó el ramo de flores y sonrió—. Prometemos venir más seguido. Ahora tengo que llevar a su hijo a la fiesta que le organizaron mis papás.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté sorprendido, ella tomó mi brazo y se colgó como lo hacía cuando era una niña de quince años.

—Puede que hayas perdido a dos personas importantes para ti —comentó señalando la tumba de mis padres—. Pero eso no te quita al resto de las personas que te quieren y estiman. Las chicas, Andrew, Unazuki, Sammy, mi mamá que te adora y sin olvidar a mi papá, que aunque se queje de que le robaste a su princesa, te aprecia porque ve que me haces feliz. La vida continúa amor —se adelantó con una sonrisa y volteó a mirarme—. ¡Vamos! ¡No los hagamos esperar!

Con Serena cada segundo era Inolvidable… y éste cumpleaños lo sería sobre todo.

¿Les mencioné que mi vida con ella era perfecta?

Pues lo es…

Cuando llegamos al auto, oí de nuevo su voz…

—¡Darien! —volví mi mirada hacía ella.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No te di tu regalo de cumpleaños —buscó en su bolso y parecía no encontrar nada –hasta ella se podría perder adentro– luego de un momento, sacó una caja azul—. Toma —me la ofreció y yo gustoso la tome.

—Veamos —abrí el estuche y me encontré adentro con un reloj dorado muy bonito—. Gracias… —pero tenía algo muy raro, estaba detenido—. Serena…

—Para que funcione tienes que ponerlo en hora —cerró sus ojos—, pero en este momento quiero que este así.

—¿Así? —se acercó y me abrazó.

— Qué el tiempo se detenga sólo para nosotros dos…

—Oh mi pequeña cabeza de chorlito —la abracé observando el reloj— ¡Te amo!

—¡Yo también mi querido arrogante! ¡Yo también! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

* * *

Por adelantado, Gracias por sus reviews *·*


End file.
